When exercising with weights in a gym, often a posture of a user and level of barbells are not correct. Experienced and novice weightlifters may be under a false impression that an accurate level of a barbell has been achieved and maintained.
While attempts have been made to create devices for assisting a weightlifter with proper posture and balance during a workout, such attempts have resulted in devices that do not adequately alert a weightlifter if a weight becomes unbalanced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,875 describes a level for weightlifting that uses a liquid filled tube and ball for indicating a level. However, the device of the '875 Patent does not provide any feedback to a weightlifter and instead requires that the weightlifter view the device during exercise to determine whether balance is lost.
Further, with the advent of smartphones and wearable computing devices, users desire to track data relevant to particular exercises for self-improvement and sharing with friends.
What is needed, therefore, is a barbell level indicator to assist with maintaining a correct weightlifting posture and provide feedback to a weightlifter to increase strength and minimize injuries.